1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to icons of electronic devices such as digital video cameras, digital cameras and the like.
2. Related Background Art
A remote control system for remotely controlling a conventional 1394 device 800 will be explained with reference to FIG. 8. The 1394 device 800 is an apparatus having a digital interface 801 conforming to IEEE Std 1394-1995, and a memory 802 for storing information within a register space 803 stipulated by ISO/IEC 13213:1994.
The register space 803 is divided into a CSR architecture register 8031, a bus-dependent register 8032, a configuration ROM 8033 and a unit space 8034. These areas can be accessed by other 1394 devices so long as the areas are not limited by the 1394 device 800. Further, the information existing in each area can be read out by other 1394 devices so long as the information is not limited by the 1394 device 800.
An icon X, which serves as an icon representing the 1394 device 800, is stored in a predetermined area of the unit space 8034. A controller 820 for remotely controlling the 1394 device 800 can read out the icon X from the unit space 8034 and display it as an icon representing the 1394 device 800.
However, in the conventional 1394 device 800, the icon X in the unit space 8034 cannot be changed to another icon. Thus, if the controller 820 displays icons of two 1394 devices 800, two icons having the same design are displayed, and, thus, a problem will occur in that it is hard for an observer to see the relationship between the icons and the respective 1394 devices.